


Hiding in Plain (Dating) Site

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous actor Derek Hale not only being on a dating site but interested in Stiles? Yeah right. At least that's what Stiles thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain (Dating) Site

Stiles has initially joined the dating website at two o’clock in the morning because he was slightly tipsy and more than a little bit lonely. Stiles had actually started using the website properly because Erica swore by it. It was where she and Boyd had met and in all honesty they were one of the most functional, well adjusted and just plain adorable couples that he knew. Not that he would ever admit that to either of them.

He didn’t go in with ridiculously high expectations, such as meeting the love of his life. Maybe just someone to talk to about his favorite tv shows, movies and his all time favorite actor Derek Hale. Possibly someone who he could play video games with and stay up talking to  till the early hours of the morning. Okay so he was hoping for some kind of a romance but he was trying to be realistic.

Which was good because mostly he just met a bunch of weirdos or people just looking for a quick hookup. When he’d seen someone's profile picture was of none other than Derek Hale he’d assumed it must have been a fellow fan and sent him a message about the latest movie. Turns out, the person claimed that they actually were Derek Hale, so just another one of the weirdos then. Really, Stiles should just have exited the conversation and never messaged the guy again, but against his better judgement he found himself intrigued. Before long he was only logging in to talk to Derek.

Derek, he was adamant that that was his name, had been the first one to suggested using Skype instead of the website where they’d met. At first Stiles was a little hesitant but he really liked this dude and there was no small shame in admitting that he was hoping to find out what the guy looked like. He wasn’t shallow or anything but it was kind of hard just staring at a picture of Derek Hale.

They’d talked a few times already, always just the voice chat. And hot damn did that guy have a nice voice. Right now he was actually running late for another skype date. Scott’s car had broken down so he’d had to go get him, but he was here and he was ready! Almost. Booting up his laptop he jumped in the shower really fast. Which was a little ridiculous since it’s not like Derek could see him but there was nobody here to judge him okay.

Except, just as he was stepping out the shower, his laptop starting ringing, indicating an incoming call. Fear froze him for a couple second before he burst into action. Grabbing the first available shirt he pulled it on, ignoring the way the fabric stuck and clung to his wet skin. Wrapping the towel around his waist he basically dove for the computer, hitting the accept button.

Straightening up in his chair, he tried to swallow the disappointment when there was no one on his screen. Faint voices were coming through but before he could turn up his volume, a woman appeared just inside the screen, laughing at something he couldn’t see or hear. Then the screen cut out.

Taking a deep breath Stiles tried to keep calm. Skype pinged to let him know that he had a new message but he couldn’t even bring himself to read the words. Then when an incoming voice chat started he just couldn’t take it. Shutting his laptop he had to get up and walk it off.

Was Sourwolf a woman? Was she just playing with his feelings? He was kind of sure he’d heard two people over the computer before it had cut out. Obviously there had to be a man involved, it was a man he’d talked to the last few times they’d spoke. Unless she was using an app, or a website. Could you get website to make you sound more masculine? Was that even a thing?

God he felt so stupid! Here he was falling for this guy and they were mocking him! But then maybe he had just been talking to her. She might not have wanted to admit that she wasn’t male. It still felt like betrayal. He was an equal opportunity kind of a guy okay? That didn’t mean he liked being lied to.

As much as he wanted to turn back on his computer and demand an explanation he knew that would just make things worse. Honestly, a clean cut was better. Or at least a few days to clear his head. That’s all he needed, just a few days to think this through.

 

* * *

 

Six days had done nothing to calm his anger or the feelings of betrayal. But he still wasn’t ready to listen to ‘Derek’ and hear what he had to say. As was to be expected he’d gotten quite a few messages over the last few days but he’d done his best to ignore them. After making the mistake of reading the first message, asking if Derek had done something wrong, Stiles had signed out of Skype on his phone too and that was that. They’d never actually gotten around to exchanging phone numbers, which was a little strange now that he thought about it, but Skype had always been a reliable way for them to get in touch, so it just never came up.

The sound of the front door being unlocked pulled him from his stupor, prompting him to drag himself up and towards the kitchen. It was his night to cook and as tempting as it was to just order pizza, again, his bank account probably couldn’t handle too many more days of that till he got paid again.

“Hey dude, you still sulking?” Scott greeted him through an arm over his shoulder. Irritation flared before draining away. He hadn’t told Scott the whole deal. Just that there was a guy online that he thought he’d really liked but who turned out to be a douche. It had been obvious that his best friend had wanted to press for details, so he’d know who’s face he had to go punch, but he’d let it go till Stiles was ready to talk about it. Instead he’d stocked the freezer with Rocky Roads ice cream (his favourite) and found all the best worst horror movies netflix had to offer for them to watch together. He really had lucked out in the friend department.

“I’m up making dinner ain’t I,” he replied instead of answering the question. Pulling out pots and pans, the clanging filled the kitchen enough that it took a few minutes for him to realize that Scott wasn’t saying anything back. Turning, he did his best not to wince at the sad look that was being aimed his way.

“I know the last weeks been really hard for you,” Scott said seriously. Stiles wanted to crack a joke, say something sarcastic to dispel the tension, instead the words seemed to get stuck around a lump in his throat.  “I’m not sure what exactly happened and I don’t need to. But I hate seeing you like this and so I got you these. I thought they might help cheer you up a little.”

With a slightly lopsided grin, Scott pulled two tickets out his pocket and help them out. Two steps closed the distance between them and Stiles was holding onto a pair of tickets, for the con that happened this weekend, specifically to the Derek Hale panel. Hysterical laughter bubbled up, threatening to escape. Of course. Of course Scott would do this. Stiles had been talking about the panel for months, but had used the money he’d been saving for tickets to fix Roscoe when she’d gone on the fritz.

Part of him wanted to not go. Derek Hale, the cause of all this stupid heartache that he was going through. Part of him wanted to give Scott the tickets and tell him to get his money back. But a larger part of him was screaming that he had to go. That guy or girl or whoever he’d been talking to wasn’t actually Derek Hale. They weren’t the actor, who’s TV shows and movies Stiles followed almost religiously. They weren’t the same person that was in those interviews that Stiles loved to watch, feeling like he was getting a glimpse of the real man, and not the characters he portrayed. And while they might think it was hilarious to mess with Stiles, screw them! They were not going to ruin his favourite tv show and they certainly weren’t going to ruin his favourite actor. Fuck that shit! He was going to go on Saturday and he was going to ask all those stupid questions that always popped into his head and he was going to have a good time damnit.

Pulling Scott into a tight hug he mumbled a thanks into his neck, letting himself relish the feeling for a couple of minutes, before stepping back. Taking a deep breath he went and stuck the tickets on the fridge, before going back to making dinner,  feeling ten times lighter.

 

* * *

 

Seven o’clock Saturday morning, Stiles was sitting on the edge of the couch, leg jiggling up and down quickly. Resisting the urge to check his phone again, he knew not even a minute had passed since the last time he looked. The hiss of the shower coming on nearly made him groan out loud. Scott had grumbled good naturedly when Stiles woke him up at six thirty but he was taking his sweet ass time getting ready. Okay, so the panel didn’t start till eleven, which meant they’d probably only let people in fifteen, twenty minutes before that. But any manner of things could go wrong before then! If they waited till later to leave they could miss their bus, or forget their tickets and not have time to go back for them. It just made sense to leave early.

When Scott finally emerged, wearing a shirt and slacks like he’d told him to, Stiles sighed in relief. Snatching up his wallet, he was ready to leave right then and there before Scott let out a pathetic whine.

“We’re leaving now? What about breakfast?” He sounded scandalized at the thought of leaving before having something to eat. Stiles managed to bribe him out of the door with the promise of stopping by a diner that was right next to the convention center, that had the best chocolate chip pancakes in town.

Even with Scott taking awhile to get ready and stopping off for breakfast, they still made it to the convention center by 9 o’clock. But that just left them with plenty of time to check out all the stalls, see what other panels were going on that day and freak out over people’s cosplays. Before he knew it it was time to head over and find their room ( okay so it was only half ten but still). Excitedly asking Scott which of his questions would be the best to start with, he wasn’t watching where he was going turning the corner, so the resulting collision was basically to be expected.

Only Scott grabbing his shoulder prevented him front meeting the floor face first. Straightening up, he immediately started apologizing to the woman he’d knocked over, who’d face went from annoyance to surprised recognition to anger in a split second. Ignoring his outstretched hand she pushed herself to her feet, glaring at him the whole time.

“How dare you show your face here after what you did? You think this is funny?” She demanded, getting into his personal space. Taking a step back he desperately tried to figure out what she was talking about.

“Hey, I think this is just a misunderstanding, you have the wrong person,” Scott loyally chipped in. But he was right enough, Stiles had never seen this woman in his life. Except…. except something was niggling at his mind, taunting him. She let out a mocking laugh, which Stiles immediately recognized. He’d only heard it for a split second, over skype, but he’d recognize it anywhere. Heart racing, he sucked in a deep breath, turning his back on her. Now wasn’t the time or place, people were hovering around, a few even going so far as to pull out their phones.

“Let’s just go Scotty,” he muttered, searching for the best way to get the hell out of there.

“Like hell I do! You’re lucky there’s so many witnesses or I’d smash your face in.” By now she was practically yelling, effectively drawing more attention, most of which seemed to be glaring at him disapprovingly. Which was bullshit! He wasn’t the one yelling in public and he was the victim here! He’s the one who’d had his feelings trampled all over not her. Blood boiling, he snapped back before he was even aware of it.

“Where the hell do you get off?” Was he yelling? At the very least he was not using his indoor voice. Now Scott was the one trying to usher him out of the way, tugging insistently on his arm.  “You two think it’s funny to break my heart and then you have the nerve to threaten me?”

“That would be hard to do considering you don’t have a heart you manipulative jackass,” she scoffed, fists clenching and unclenching so much that Stiles thought he might actually get punched here.

“I’m not the one who lied about who I was and what my intentions were! It was all me in those chats,” Stiles voice cracked a little at the end but he choose to ignore that. By now Scott had given up trying to pull him away and instead was staring at the woman in front of them, understanding dawning. The woman who’s name he didn’t even know, he wasn’t even sure if it would make it better or worse if he did.

“You’re the one who was messing with Stiles?” Scott spat out, sounding angrier than Stiles had ever heard him, except that one time that Jackson thought it would be a good idea to insult Melissa. They’d both ended up suspended for three days but Jackson had two black eyes for weeks, neither of them had regretted it.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she demanded, except that she wasn’t yelling anymore, her face filled with confusion more than anything else. Was she just really good at acting?

“Cora? What’s going on,” the voice carried over the crowd, yes there was now a crowd, soon to be followed up by none other than Derek Hale himself appearing at her side. The excitement came first, because holy crap his favourite actor was standing two feet away from him. Then the fact that he’d called her name and was now placing his hand on her shoulder sank in. Disbelief came first, following by nausea so strong he thought he was going to fall over right there or throw up. If he knew her did that mean they were both in on it? Were they a couple who thought it was a laugh to string along naive idiots? Except his mind ever so kindly informed him that Derek had a sister named Cora and really they shared too many characteristics to not be related. Did that mean… What…

“Let’s just go Der,” Cora insisted, trying to get her brother out of there. Too late, Derek was already looking around, taking in the faces in the crowd. Without meaning to Stiles held his breath, expecting Derek’s eyes to flick over him disinterestedly, the way the did with everyone else. Except they didn’t. Eyes widening, mouth going slack with shock, Derek stared at his face, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Stiles?” He knew him. Derek Hale recognized him, Stiles Stilinski. Did that mean he’d been talking to Derek all along? Had they been playing him? Suddenly hyper aware of all the eyes boring into him, heart pounding so hard he couldn’t think straight, he did the only logical thing. Pushing his way through the crowd he bolted, heading for the elevator, no destination in mind, just the overwhelming urge to get away.

 

* * *

 

Stiles ended up in the elevator with Scott, Derek, Cora and a bunch of random cosplayers who thankfully hadn’t witnessed the debacle that had just played out. Scott following him was to be expected, that’s what best friends did, he had not anticipated Derek following him, never mind his crazy sister. Most of the cosplayers got out on the second floor, by the fifth floor they were the only ones left in the elevator. All the way up to nine, the rode in stifling silence. He wanted to get off, to leave and never look back yet… Derek had ran after him. The girl in the video had been his sister. He had to know once and for all what was going on. The best thing to do was just to start a calm discussion, explaining what had happened.

“I thought you were a girl pretending to be Derek Hale to mess with me,” he blurted out in a moment of panic when the silence became too much. Nothing for another few seconds, then Cora snorted, starting to cackle obnoxiously. Almost at the same time the three of them turned to glare at her.

“This isn’t funny Cora,” Derek snapped defensively, arms crossed.

“I know I know,” she placated, raising her arms. “It’s just… you were so worried that he was going to use you for your fame and he didn’t even believe you were Derek Hale, hell he didn’t even believe you were a guy!” A few more giggles slipped out before she managed to get herself under control.

“You thought I was going to take advantage of you?” Honestly he shouldn’t be surprised by anything at this point, but it still stung to hear that, after everything they’d shared.

“No, I didn’t… it’s just. I had to be careful,” Derek tried to explain, obviously looking for the right words. “It’s happened before, someone not really wanting me for me.”

“Kate Argent,” Scott said wisely and Stiles felt stupid for not realizing it before. Derek had talked about having a bad track record with relationships, and it was only a few years ago that it was all over the papers. Kate Argent using him to get close to his family, trying to take every advantage and when that was working she’d tried to murder them.

“Oh my god I feel so stupid for not figuring it out. But when you called me on Skype I just saw Cora and heard her laughing and figured it must have all been a huge joke,” he explained.

“You shouldn’t have been expected to figure it out. I shouldn’t have been so secretive, I should have just told you. I just thought if we didn’t actually see each other we might be able to keep a little distance, which is stupid I know. And as for that call… it was an accidental. I hit the button and then freaked out-,” he said, tips of his ears turning red when Cora butted back in.

“Freaked out is an understatement. He fell out his chair and shouted for me to come help, couldn’t even turn off the chat window the dork.”

Stiles was still processing all this when the elevator doors opened, back onto the ground floor, where some of the convention workers were waiting for Derek. As soon as the saw him they all started talking about his panel and how he was going to be late if they didn’t move. But Derek didn’t seem to be paying attention to any of that, just staring at Stiles.

“I really want to talk to you. Properly. Without my sister here,” he said quietly as Cora objected in the background. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“Of course,” Stiles agreed, not even having to think about it. With that Derek was whisked away, reaching out to squeeze his hand gently before going. Stiles was staring at his hand in astonishment (it was practically tingling!) when Cora pushed a piece of paper into it, containing Derek’s name and presumably his number. Then she was gone too, muttering something about idiots under her breath.

“This is not how I pictured our day going,” Scott said, sounding as baffled as Stiles felt. Laughing, arm thrown across his best friend's shoulders, he steered him in the direction of the panel room. There was no way he was going to miss this panel, then their dinner tonight or any future dates. Basically the rest of what was sure to be his and Derek’s happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've finished in forever!! 
> 
> Come say hi / gimme prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
